


corrupted from memory

by Roissy



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Corsets & Lemons Kinkmeme, Digital Art, F/M, Knifeplay, NSFW Art, iron corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roissy/pseuds/Roissy
Summary: For the Corsets&Lemons kinkmeme (a kinkmeme about classic lit)prompt: Lady Macbeth/Macbeth femme!dom with blood play





	corrupted from memory

**Author's Note:**

> I'm somewhat doing kinktober in the Corsets&Lemons round they are doing right now (until the end of october) about shakespeare. You can [join us there](https://corsetsandlemons.dreamwidth.org/3666.html) if you are interested. (It's not only shakespeare but 16th to 19th century literature, so there's lot going on in there)

**Author's Note:**

> While doing this I went into a pinterest spiral about historical iron corsets and I don't regret even one single bit.
> 
> And as last thing. I wanted to thank my followers for the fact that I got into the finals in the [bellarke fanworks awards](https://bfwa.tumblr.com/)...? I'm really blushing I'd never thought i'd make it that far being a smallish author of superkinky badwrong niches. But apparently that fandom and you guys are way more into kinky stuff than we give it credit for. Thank you everyone for taking me that far. Even if I don't win it's been great!
> 
> You can find me on [Neocities as well](https://roissy.neocities.org/)


End file.
